Antes Del amanecer
by Mr. Zzz
Summary: La gente pensaba que lo único que me importaba antes de que cambiara era el poder, el ser venerada y admirada, que solo me preocupaba por mí y por nadie más, hasta la noche en que fui salvada por mis amigas, pero no siempre fue así hubo alguien mas. Mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer y esta es mi historia.
1. Capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

Se han preguntado, ¿por qué somos así?, ¿por qué somos capaces de hacer los actos más horribles y despiadados?, pero ¿también podemos ser capaces de mostrar actos de amor, sacrificio y bondad?

Por mucho tiempo la gente al verme, creía que lo único que me importaba era el poder, ser venerada y estar encima de todos, que solo pensaba en mí y que no me importaba nadie más, hasta el día en que la princesa de la amistad junto con mis futuras amigas me mostraron otro camino y me salvaron de mi oscuridad.

Pero no siempre fui así, no intento justificar mis actos, solo quiero contar mi historia, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer.

* * *

En una habitación algo oscura pero que dominaba la tranquilidad y la paz, se puede ver a un poni descansando en su cama, y que parecer está en la parte más cómoda del sueño, pero esto no duraría mucho ya que en la habitación había otra presencia, esta se acerca lentamente y una vez que estar junto al poni.

-Despierta, despierta, ¡DESPIERTA! – grita una pequeña e imperativa potrilla mientras movía a loco a su pobre víctima.

-Arg, ¿¡Q-Que sucede!? – se levanta asustado un unicornio color rojo con crin bicolor azul y amarillo, con ojos color naranja y por Cuite Mark tenía una pluma naranja para escribir, en su punta tenia tinta brillante que goteaba una gota que causaba un resplandor.

-Necesito que me ayudes a pasar un nivel – le dice una potranca unicornio con pelaje color dorado, ojos esmeralda y, crin bicolor roja y amarilla que asimilaba al mismo fuego.

-Sunny pasa el nivel tu solo, tú debes…- intenta decir pero cae dormido de nuevo.

-Fethy, Fethy – dice mientras mueve al unicornio, - ayúdame ándale no seas gacho – pero al ver que esto no funcionaba la potranca jala las cobijas del unicornio destapando al pobre dormilón.

-Ah,- se queja el unicornio y con su magia vuelve a tomar las cobijas para volverse a cobijar, pero la potranca se las quita otra vez, sujeta su casco y lo empieza a jalar, -es que el nivel está muy difícil y no puedo pasarlo, – dice la potrilla con esfuerzo por jalar al unicornio.

Al final consigue jalarlo lo suficiente para tumbarlo de su cama, entonces el unicornio pasa sus cascos por su cara, - bien te ayudare a pasa el dichoso nivel, – el unicornio con una cara de fastidio se levanta y se talla los ojos, el pobre se tambalea un poco porque al parecer no durmió mucho.

-Bien, pero córrele – le dice la potranca ahora empujándolo – vamos, vamos, vamoos – le dice para apresurarlo.

Entonces la potranca hace que el unicornio se dirija a la sala en donde estaba una mesa con un especie de juego de mesa que tenía un camino en espiral que llegaba hasta una gema que estaba en el centro.

La potrilla hace brilla su cuerno y toca con la punta de este la gema, entonces esta brilla y muestra una ilusión de un bosque para después hacer aparecer una comadreja naranja, y varios lobos que empiezan a rondar por la zona.

Entonces aparece un cuadro oscuro con letras blancas que decían…

"Guíala a la salida, consiguiendo su sobrevivencia, sin poner en riesgo su existencia."

-Fethy está bien difícil este nivel, matan a la comadreja bien fácil – dice la potranca desesperada pero cuando voltea hacia el unicornio se da cuenta de que está dormido. -¡Feather! – grita la potranca casi sacándole el corazón la pobre unicornio rojo.

-Sí que paso – grita el unicornio.

-Hazme caso – gruñe la potranca.

-Qué quieres – dice un poco confundido el unicornio.

-Pásame la misión – le insiste.

-Ok, ok déjame ver –

Entonces el unicornio se da una sacudida de cabeza para despertarse y empieza a analizar el juego, -mm dime Sunny que vez – le pregunta a la potranca un poco más analista.

-Veo una tonta comadreja que no es capaz de caminar un centímetro sin que un lobo se lo coma – responde frustrada ya que llevaba varios intentos.

-Sunny este juego se llama "Guía", ¿sabes lo que eso significa? – le pregunta.

-No pásame la misión – le responde desesperada la potranca.

-Guía significa poni que instruye y dirige a otros, esto quiere decir que primero debes analizar la zona, y base a eso tomar la mejor decisión para dirigir la comadreja – le explica – ahora dime todo lo que ves – le dice a la potrilla.

-Ay no puedo pásamela tu – le pide la potranca.

\- Vamos por favor solo… solo dime todo lo que hay en el bosque, si – le dice con una mirada entre seria y calmada.

-Arg Ok – responde la potranca y empieza a ver el bosque. – Veo árboles, arbustos, tierra, ramas, montones de hojas, más tierra – dice con fastidio.

-¿Qué más? – le pregunta el unicornio rojo.

-Veo a cuatro lobos – dice viendo a los enemigos.

-¿Que hacen los lobos Sunny? –

-Los lobos cuidan zonas del bosque, el primero está moviéndose de un punto a otro, el segundo está haciendo guardia en un puente y los últimos dos están cuidando la última zona – responde la potranca.

-Bueno Sunny inténtalo una vez más – le dice un poco somnoliento el unicornio y después da un bostezo.

-Puedo pasar el primer lobo pero el segundo siempre me descubre, nunca se mueve y la única forma de cruzar es pasar por el puente ya que la estúpida comadreja no sabe nadar – comenta la potranca un poco frustrada.

-Si es cierto eso es una estupidez, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda hacer otras cosas, ¿no? – le comenta.

-De que me sirve que solo pueda correr, esconderse, agacharse y lanzar moras para enfrentar un lobo – dice mientras pone su hocico sobre la mesa haciendo un puchero.

-Recuerdas cuando tomamos las galletas de nuestra tía May – le comenta para después sacudir un poco su melena, esto al principio la hacer enojar un poco pero después suelta una carcajada.

-Si lo recuerdo, fue cuando lance una pelota hacia la sala para que mi tía dejara la cocina y así tú pudieras… Ah ya se para que sirve lanzar moras, para distraerlos, ¿pero para que le sirve agacharse a una comadreja? – pregunta la potranca.

-Cuando esta agachada hace menos ruido – responde el unicornio rojo.

-Eso no tiene sentido – responde la pequeña unicornio.

-Lo sé, intenta pasar la misión una vez más, ándale –

-Pero está bien difícil, no puedes pasarlo por mí – responde la potranca.

-Hay cosas, que debes lograr por ti misma – lo dice con acento chino.

-Ay, es más fácil cuando hacen las cosas por ti – se queja – bien lo intentare una vez más. –

Entonces la potranca toca una vez más el juego con su cuerno, -Comienza – pronuncia la potranca entonces el bosque parece cobrar vida y la comadreja hace un sonido curioso, -avanza por el tramo – la comadreja obedece y empieza a caminar por el bosque, no le toma nada llegar a la primera zona en donde se encontraba el primer lobo, -detente – la comadreja se detiene, la potranca mira el comportamiento del lobo y se da cuenta que este siempre camina de un punto a otro, -camina hacia este punto – la potranca señala con su casco hacia un árbol, el cual brilla cuando lo toca, la comadreja se dirige ahí, el lobo pasa junto al árbol pero no detecta a la comadreja al estar detrás de este, una vez que se aleja lo suficiente – corre hacia este punto – la comadreja se dirige hacia donde señala la unicornio pasando al primer lobo.

El segundo lobo se encuentra custodiando al puente pero por ninguna razón este se movía de ese lugar.

-¿Ahora qué? – se pregunta la pequeña unicornio.

El lobo por alguna razón ve a la comadreja y de repente este se torna color amarillo, -Ay, dirígete aquí – la potranca apunta a un arbusto y la comadreja se oculta ahí, el lobo después de eso vuelve a su color normal.

Entonces aparece un mensaje

"Recolectaste 3 moras"

La potranca se muerde el labio, - lanza una mora aquí – señala hacia el otro lado del puente y la comadreja toma una mora con su boca y la escupe-lanza hacia ahí, arriba del lobo aparece un signo de interrogación y se dirige hacia la mora.

-Sunny recuerda, si pasas corriendo junto al lobo te detectara – dice un poco tenso el unicornio.

La potranca asiente – dirígete aquí agachado – señala la potrilla hacia el otro lado del puente y pasa mientras el lobo olfatea donde se lanzó la mora, una vez que lo pasa, -corre,- ordena la potranca y pasa la segunda zona.

Al llegar a la última zona la unicornio hace que la comadreja se detenga, ahora en esta zona había un lobo rondando la zona mientras el otro cuidaba la salida, la potranca cruza sus brazos un momento para pensar, - mm lanza una mora hacia este lugar y luego dirígete ahí,- entonces la potranca señala dos lugares diferentes, la comadreja lanza la mora hacia un punto que hace que el lobo en movimiento vaya a investigar entonces la comadreja se oculta dentro de un montón de hojas, -mm lanza otra mora ahí – la comadreja lanza una mora desde el montón de hojas hacia el otro lado en donde estaba el lobo guardián, a este le aparece también un signo de interrogación en la cabeza y va a investigar, -Corre ahí – dice la potranca emocionada, pero al correr llama la atención del lobo y de repente se torna rojo, ve a la comadreja y corre hacia ella pero esta logra cruzar la salida.

"HAZ GUIADO CON ÉXITO A ESTA CRIATURA"

"MISIÓN COMPLETADA"

-¡Lo logre, lo logre!, soy la mejor y lo hice sin ayuda – dice feliz la unicornio peli fuego mientras da saltos de felicidad.

-Mm, Mm- tose el unicornio rojo.

-Qué pero tú no hiciste nada – reclama la potranca.

-Pues claro que sí, que acaso olvidas que te aconseje con los lobos para que no te descubrieran, pero… si no me consideras importante, yo entiendo, te dejare sola – dice haciéndose el triste y se prepara para irse pero en eso siente un pequeño abrazo.

-Siempre serás importante para mí y si me ayudaste, me guiaste – dice la potranca muy cariñosa, -eres el hermano más inteligente y mejor del mundo. –

El unicornio rojo responde el abrazo, -tú también eres la mejor hermana – dice con una sonrisa, -aunque también eres algo berrinchuda, floja, manipuladora, Auch – siente un golpe.

-Ja ja ja muy gracioso – le responde con sarcasmo y se va pero es rodeada por magia que frena su movimiento.

-Oh perdone mi ofensa – dice con una voz elegante y exagerada, -hay algo que pueda hacer para redimir mi ofensa – lo dice muy dramático al puro estilo Rarity.

-Tal vez unos Hot Cakes serían lo suficiente para perdonar su ofensa. – responde la potrilla también con una voz elegante y exagerada.

-Claro Sunny – dice ya con un tono normal y revolotea un poco la crin de su hermanita, la cual se enoja un poco por esto pero rápidamente pone una gran sonrisa, -ve a lavarte mientras los preparo, sí. –

-Ok – responde la potranca peli fuego y va al baño a limpiarse, después rápidamente baja al primer piso, y se dirige a la cocina con su hermano.

-Ya están los Hot Cakes – dice ansiosa la potranca.

-Nop apenas estoy buscando los ingredientes – contesta el unicornio rojo mientas hacia flotar un libro con su magia.

-Eres muy lento deja que te ayude – dice la potranca quitándole el libro con su magia y empieza a leer en voz alta, -huevos, harina, polvo para hornear, sal, azúcar, leche mantequilla – dice mientras tomaba cada ingrediente que mencionaba.

El hermano mira impresionado como la potranca tomaba todos los ingredientes con su magia al mismo tiempo, -¿Cuándo aprendiste la multi-levitación de objetos? – dice muy sorprendido por el manejo de magia de la peli fuego.

-Lo aprendí del libro que me regalaste – dice muy orgullosa, -quieres ver un truco – entonces la peli fuego hace que se forme un remolino y mete algunos ingredientes, -aquí dice que tengo que mezclar la harina, la leche, los huevos, sal, azúcar y polvo de hornear. –

Todo se mezcla en el remolino mágico de la potranca, -aquí dice que también lleva mantequilla derretida – entonces la peli fuego hace brillar un poco más su cuerno y su aura cambia de azul a anaranjado, la aura hace que la mantequilla se empiece a derretir, y una vez derretida la deposita dentro del remolino, todos los ingredientes se mezclan y pone la masa en un tazón.

-Listo – dice la potranca con una sonrisa presumida.

-¡Wow! Sunny eso fue fabuloso – dice el hermano sorprendido, -leíste, va a llover hoy – bromea el hermano pero la potrilla le lanza la masa de los Hot Cakes.

-Eso lo dices porque estas celoso de mí, ¿y quién dijo que no me gusta leer? – le dice un poco molesta.

-Tú como chorro-cientas veces – le dice el unicornio rojo mientras se quita un poco de masa de la cara y la lanza hacia a la cara de la potranca.

Digamos que la potranca era un enemigo natural de la lectura porque pensaba que era algo muy fastidioso, tonto y una pérdida de tiempo. Cada vez que algún poni intentaba ponerla a leer buscaba cualquier pretexto para evitar leer solo un renglón. Pero un día la niñera no pudo cuidarla además de considerar que ella también iba por ella a la escuela, así que su padre pasó por ella, pero había un problema él era comerciante por lo tanto debía tener unas muy largas y aburridas charlas con sus negociantes para venderle, y esto para un niño es muy aburrido y desesperante, así que para no morirse de aburrimiento saco su libro que le había regalado su hermano, ya que esta tan aburrida tenía que hacer algo para sobrevivir, no. Entonces vio que el libro era de encantamientos para unicornios, y tenía que admitir que algunos hechizos se le hacían bastante interesantes, así que después empezó a practicarlos, y la verdad no se le hacían difíciles, y empezó a dominarlos uno por uno.

La potranca se quita la masa de la cara y con un ceño fruncido – me parece que esto es guerra – entonces la peli fuego toma la leche y se lo lanza a su hermano mojándolo todo.

El hermano pone una mirada amenazante, -acepto el desafío pequeño saltamontes – lo dice como un chino.

Entonces se arma la batalla campal entre los dos hermanos y empiezan a lanzarse todo lo que podían. Al final ambos terminaron exhaustos en el suelo llenos de comida por todos lados. Ambos hermanos se ve y no pueden evitar reírse por ver como acabaron.

-Ok para ser un saltamontes eres bastante hábil, ¿te parece si lo dejamos en un empate? – dice el unicornio rojo levantando un casco hacia la peli fuego.

-Hecho – responde la potranca chocando su casco con el de su hermano.

Ambos se levantan y ven todo el desastre que hicieron, el hermano suspira, -voy por el trapeador y los baldes. –

-Y yo voy por los trapos y la escoba – responde la potranca fastidiada por lo que tendrán que limpiar.

Después de limpiar su chiquero ambos se van a la sala y caen rendidos en los sillones y con hambre.

-Que no se supone que lo que teníamos que llenar era nuestros estómagos – dijo el unicornio rojo hambriento.

-Si alguien no hubiera arruinado el momento con su actitud sarcástica – dice la potranca con un tono cansado, sarcástico y con un ligero tono amargo.

-Ya perdón no lo resistí, pero ya hablando enserio leíste el libro, ¿pensé que no te gustaba leer? – pregunta con curiosidad ya que él nunca pudo hacer leer a su hermanita.

-Digamos que ya le agarre gusto a la lectura – contesta la potranca.

-¿Y eso? –

-Bueno un día la niñera no pudo trabajar así que mi papa tuvo que pasar por mí y llevarme a sus "negocios" – dice la peli fuego mientras hace comillas con sus cascos.

-O te entiendo, papa puede durar horas "negociando" – responde el hermano también haciendo comillas.

-Y entonces como me moría de aburrimiento y sabes que no podemos interrumpir a papa – dice esto algo desanimada, -entonces empecé a echarle una ojeada al libro que me diste y tengo que admitir que me gusto. –

-Me alegro mucho en los libros puedes encontrar un mundo de conocimiento. – dice esto con aires de filosofo.

-Nerd –

-Oye eso dolió –

-Ya bueno ahora que vamos a desayunar – dice la peli fuego cambiando de tema.

-Bueno mm hay manzanas – dice el unicornio rojo señalando una bolsa de manzanas que había sobrevivido.

-Arg odio las manzanas – dice la potranca con repulsión.

-Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas Sunny – responde el unicornio entonces este toma las manzanas y las parte, toma un poco de avena que por suerte había sobrevivido de la guerra, un poco de grano y un poco de yogurt, lo sirve en dos platos y listo.

La potranca con "no" mucho gusto se acerca a su plato y empieza a analizarlo como si fuera veneno o algo así, no era muy fanática a las manzanas pero una mirada de cachorrito de su lindo hermano mayor la resigno a probarlo.

-Mm no sabe tan mal – dice la peli fuego cuando prueba las manzanas.

-Te gusto no te hagas – le dice su hermano con una sonrisa.

-Ya bueno me encanto, es una delicia, sabe rico lo que tú quieras – responde la potranca viendo a su hermano con una gran sonrisa. – A todo caso, ¿Qué tienes con las manzanas?, ¿Por qué te gustan tanto? –

-Digamos que gracias a las manzanas conozco grandes amigos. – responde simplemente el unicornio.

-Bueno – dice la potranca no dándole mucha importancia al asunto así que sigue comiendo su biónico almuerzo.

Entonces de repente se escucha que alguien toca la puerta, y el unicornio rojo va a abrirla al momento en que la abre se pasa un unicornio blanco con crin rubia, ojos verdes y vestido con un traje oscuro.

-Sunset Shimmer es hora de irnos –

* * *

 **Que pacho gente bonita, espero que les este gustando la historia y cualquier consejo, comentario o critica es bienvenido.**

 **Ahora para los viejos lectores he decidido re-escribir la historia ya que no podía retormar el hilo, no sabia como continuarlo, así que me tomare mi tiempo y tratare de volver hacer la historia mejor, con este fic no puedo prometer que lo suba seguido pero tratare de tomar una mejor narración.**

 **No olviden su review que eso motiva mucho a seguir con la historia, por mi parte es todo.**

 **Sin más adiós.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

-Sunset Shimmer es hora de irnos, – dice un unicornio color blanco con crin rubia, ojos verdes y su Cutie Mark era una botella de vino junto a una pila de tres monedas de oro con un sol al fondo además de que vestía un traje oscuro elegante.

-Voy por mis cosas – dice Sunset y se dirige a su cuarto que era especial para ella cuando visitaba a su hermano.

-Hola papa, – saluda Feather Shimmer pero este solo pasa de largo y mira la casa con desagrado.

No era que digamos una mansión pero tampoco era una pocilga, la casa era chica de dos pisos: el primer piso tenía una pequeña sala a la entrada con unos muebles aunque algo viejos en buen estado que conectaba con la cocina y poseía un baño debajo de las escaleras; el segundo poseía tres habitaciones y un baño nada del otro mundo.

Entonces la potranca peli fuego baja con su alforja.

-Nos vamos, – dice sin ni siquiera despedirse y se dirige a la salida a un carruaje jalado por un terrestre.

-Adiós Feather, – le dice Sunset dándole un abrazo, -¿si vendrás a mi fiesta? – le pregunta a su hermano.

-Por supuesto que si Sunny, – contesta con una sonrisa Feather, -no me lo perdería por nada. –

Entonces el unicornio rojo le da un beso en la frente a su hermanita y se despide una última vez antes de que Sunset se suba al carruaje con su padre, este da la orden de que avance.

-Adiós papa, – se despide Feather pero su padre lo ignora.

-o- -o- -o-

El carruaje llega a una zona rica de la ciudad en donde se ven varias casas o más bien mansiones con arquitecturas increíbles y realmente hermosas. El carruaje se detiene frente a una casa que parecía un castillo con diseño mediterráneo.

Cuando llegan el unicornio blanco simplemente se baja sin dirigirle la palabra al poni que jalo el carruaje al igual que Sunset. Uno pensaría que al menos le darían las gracias pero hacer eso con un "plebeyo" seria "rebajarse" a su nivel y lamentablemente Sunset había aprendido eso.

Cuando llegan Sunset se dirige directamente a su cuarto, el cual era grande y conectaba con un balcón. Tenía su cama con una colcha con colores beis, un pequeño escritorio para que Sunset pudiera hacer sus tareas y un armario. Todos los muebles tenían un diseño moderno y con solo mirarlos te podías dar una idea de su valor.

Entonces Sunset deja sus alforjas en su cama y se dirige a otra habitación de la casa, llega a una oficina elegante en donde una unicornio roja con melena naranja, ojos azules y su Cutie Mark era una balanza en forma de sol y la luna.

La potranca toca la puerta antes de entrar.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunta la peli fuego con un tono bajo.

La unicornio sin dejar de ver unos papeles asiente con la cabeza.

Sunset pasa a la oficina como si estuviera entrando a una sala de jurado.

La unicornio con una expresión seria mira a su hija directamente a los ojos, -¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunta sin más.

-Bueno acabo de regresar de la casa de Feather y te quería saludar, – dice Sunset un poco temerosa.

-Hola, – contesta cortamente, -ahora necesito que te retires tengo trabajo que hacer – dice la unicornio roja señalando la salida.

-Claro, – contesta la peli fuego, sale de la oficina y se dirige a su cuarto.

De sus alforjas saca el libro de hechizos que le había dado su hermano y empieza a practicar algunos hechizos hasta la hora de la cena.

En la cena no pasa nada al igual que siempre, solamente cada quien se come su platillo y uno que otro comentario sobre la política de los papas y cuando terminan cada quien se dirige a sus respectivas habitaciones a descansar.

-o- -o- -o-

El día siguiente Sunset es llevada a la escuela por su madre que simplemente le deja algunos bits para el desayuno y sin más se retira a su trabajo. Su madre era conocida en la ciudad de Manehattan como una de las mejores abogadas de la ciudad, ya que ella siempre repito siempre conseguía lo que quería.

Sunset entra a la escuela vistiendo el uniforme, un suéter rojo y una falda oscura. Y en la fachada se podía ver un gran letrero que decía "Nueva Equestria escuela primaria."

Sunset se dirige a su salón y se sienta a esperar a la maestra.

Una unicornio gordita de color morado y crin roja llega, y todos los alumnos pronuncian, -Buenos días maestra – al unísono. Entonces empieza la clase con algo de matemáticas para su nivel, explica algunos problemas y luego pone a los alumnos a resolverlos. Algunos potrillos empiezan a resolver los problemas, otros a intentar resolverlos y los últimos a copiarlos, entre estos Sunset. No es que Sunset no los entendiera más bien es que era demasiado holgazana para hacerlos además de que siempre se distraía platicando con una unicornio gris con melena blanca y ojos violeta aún sin Cutie Mark.

Y claro que a estas niñas les gustaba platicar, sobre todo la unicornio gris. Platicaban de cosas banales como chimes escolares, las nuevas muñecas, algunos vestidos sobre potrillos… no la verdad no aun no les llegaba esa loquera.

Lo bueno es que la potranca gris era trabajadora por así decirlo y resolvía los problemas mientras que la peli fuego le copiaba.

-¿Dime estas emocionada por tu cumpleaños Sunset? – le pregunta emocionada la potranca gris.

-Mm si algo, – responde la peli fuego un poco cortante mientras seguía copiando.

-No te entiendo, ¿Cómo no puedes estar emocionada?, mi día favorito es mi cumpleaños, la fiesta, los juegos, los regalos, ¿Cómo no puedes estar emocionada? – le pregunta mientras mueve bastante sus cascos.

-Speech tus fiestas son para celebrar tus cumpleaños, mis fiestas son una excusa para "ganar relaciones" – dice Sunset con poco ánimo.

-¿Por qué no invitas a todos? Así sería más divertida la fiesta, – le dice Speech.

-Solo puedo invitar a compañeros que eligen mis padres. –

Entonces la maestra empieza a revisar los cuadernos de los potrillos y encuentra un par de cuadernos sospechosos, -Sunset Shimmer, Speech Violet, vengan aquí por favor, – ordena la maestra.

Las dos potrancas obedecen y van con la maestra.

-¿Me pueden decir porque las dos tienen las mismas respuestas "Y" errores? – les pregunta la maestra.

-Bueno estee…- menciona Speech.

-Lo hicimos juntos – responde Sunset.

-Les dije que la actividad era individual, – les recalca.

-Lo sabemos pero Speech no entendía los problemas y yo se los explique,- responde Sunset fingiendo inocencia.

-Las mismas respuestas y errores, – dice la maestra encarándolas.

-Si maestra yo lo explique a mi compañera los problemas pero creo que no le entendí bien, nos puede explicar otra vez los problemas, ya sabe usted dice que se aprende mejor de los errores. – dice la peli fuego mostrando su audacia para mover la situación a su favor.

-Si eso es correcto, póngame atención les explicare de nuevo – responde la maestra cayendo en la treta de Sunset y les empieza a explicar el problema.

-o- -o- -o-

Después a la hora del almuerzo Sunset y su amiga Speech estaban almorzando en una banca del patio de recreo.

-Vaya de la que nos salvaste, – le dice Speech a Sunset.

-Como dice mi mama, las palabras son poderosas, solo hay que saber cómo usarlas, – dice Sunset arrogante mientras sorbía su jugo de durazno.

-Gracias por eso, pero oye yo fui la que hizo todo, – le reclama Speech.

-Bueno necesitaba que fuera convincente, además te quedaste muda y no podías ni hablar lo que es gracioso porque admitámoslo si hay algo que sabes hacer es platicar. – le dice la peli fuego para después acabarse lo que quedaba de su jugo.

-Eh no puedo contra esa lógica – dice Speech para seguir comiendo su emparedado, -entonces, ¿cómo te la pasaste con tu hermano? – le pregunta.

-Bien, – responde Sunset con una sonrisa.

-Bien solo ¿bien? – Entonces Speech se le abalanza encima a Sunset y le agarra sus cachetes, -mírate estas sonriendo. –

Sunset se quita de encima a Speech y se soba sus cachetes, -si no es para tanto, Au – se queja, -me duele los cachetes y si me la pase súper bien, feliz – le responde mientras se sobaba.

-Es que llevo una eternidad desde que te conozco y solo te he visto reír así una vez, UNA VEZ – dice al final hincándose dramáticamente.

-¿Eternidad? Llevamos tres meses de conocernos, - le responde la peli fuego.

-Si tres muy laargos meses, – dice la potranca gris llevándose un casco a su frente, -y solo una vez, UNA VEZ te he visto sonreír, - dramatiza.

-Jaja muy graciosa,- dice Sunset un poco sarcástica pero entonces sonríe y la empuja para después lanzarse encima.

-Ay Ay Ay, pesas muchos deberías hacer dieta,- bromea.

-Cállate,- ríe la peli fuego y se quita encima de Speech.

-Ya, ya pero enserio me alegra mucho verte feliz, deberías quedarte más seguido con tu hermano, - le dice Speech mientras se levanta y ayuda a Sunset a levantarse también.

-Si me gustaría,- suspira, -pero me quede con él porque mi papa tenía un viaje de negocios y mama tenía un caso fuera de la ciudad, además la niñera no estaba disponible así que como última opción quedo mi hermano. – explica la peli fuego.

-¿Y eso? – pregunta Speech.

-Bueno… es que mis papas y mi hermano… no se llevan bien. – dice triste y oculta su mirada con su crin.

-¿Por qué? – pregunta la unicornio gris preocupada.

-La verdad no lo sé, – sonríe, -pero no me importa yo quiero a mi hermano. – dice Sunset con seguridad.

-Hay que lindo, Auch – se queja al recibir un golpe de Sunset mientras le da una mirada seria.

-o- -o- -o-

El sol se levanta, iluminando la tierra de Equestria, iluminando la ciudad, iluminando el rostro de cierta potranca peli fuego. Sunset frunce un poco los ojos al sentir la luz, se levanta y da un adorable bostezo. Mira hacia el calendario que está pegado a la pared y mira una fecha señalada con rojo, sonríe y se para sobre su cama para empezar a brincar.

-Estas son las mañanitas que me canto a mí, hoy por ser mi día especial, me canto a mí – canta con una linda voz para después dar un gran salto piso.

Sunset se dirige a su tocador y se mira en el espejo, -hoy va ser un gran día – entonces toma el cepillo con su magia y se cepilla su crin para después giñarse un ojo muy coqueta.

Baja hacia el comedor con una muy buena actitud en donde estaban sus padres almorzando, la pequeña unicornio se acerca dando algunos saltos al estilo Pinkie Pie.

-Buenos días,- le dice Sunset a sus padres.

Pero no es tomada en cuenta por ninguno de los dos. Ambos estaban discutiendo irónicamente la organización de la fiesta de cumpleaños; que la comida, que las mesas, que los manteles, que la música, que esto y lo otro.

-Buenos días,- vuelve a decir un poco más fuerte y al fin consigue llamar la atención de su mama.

-Buenos días – contesta la unicornio roja distraída, -ahora encárgate de la comida y yo me encargare de los demás,- le dice al papa de Sunset para después dirigirse a la salida.

-Mama,- le dice Sunset antes de que salga deteniéndola un poco, -hay algo que me quieras decir,- le dice mientras hace círculos en el suelo con su casco.

-Claro, tu vestido está en el sillón, dile a la sirvienta que te haga el peinado, me voy, – responde y se larga.

Ahora la peli fuego dirige su mirada hacia su padre con una sonrisa un poco tensa, -y tu papa no hay algo que quieras decirme, – dice ligeramente triste.

El unicornio blanco se toma de un trago lo que quedaba de su café, se levanta y se dirige a la salida pero antes de salir, -la sirvienta está en la cocina. – cierra la puerta.

-Feliz cumpleaños Sunset, gracias Sunset, – se dice a si misma cubriendo su rostro con su crin pero no sirve de mucho ya que se alcanza ver una lagrima escurriendo por su mejilla.

-Buenos días señorita, – dice una unicornio color crema con crin verde saliendo de la cocina.

Sunset se seca rápido las lágrimas y se dirige al comedor sin contestarle a la sirvienta.

La sirvienta se entristece un poco al saber lo que siente la potranca así que se le ocurre algo para levantarle un poco el humor, -feliz cumpleaños su majestad, - se inclina un poco, -desea algo especial,- dice hablando con cierto tono elegante remarcado.

-Hot Cakes y jugo de naranja, – ordena simplemente la peli fuego.

-Como desee,- dice la sirvienta y se dirige a preparar la orden.

Siempre era lo mismo, siempre sus padres se interesaban más por la fiesta que por ella. Solo usaban su cumpleaños, su fiesta como una herramienta para presumir su estatus, para invitar a ponis ricos, influyentes y poderosos. Así sus papas lograban conseguir "buenas relaciones" para sus propios intereses, ya sea su mama para sus casos o su papa para sus tratos.

Sunset termina de comer su desayuno y se retira sin más. Toma su vestido el cual era color azul celeste que venía con una tiara color dorado, los toma y se dirige a su habitación.

En su habitación deja su vestido sobre su cama y se dirige a su ropero de dónde saca una caja de zapatos que tenía varios papeles y un gran papel enrollado. Saca el papel y lo desenvuelve con su magia mostrando la imagen de la poni más conocida de Equestria, la princesa Celestia.

Sunset mira la imagen de la princesa y se imagina así misma como ella, una princesa. Las princesas eran amadas y queridas por todos, además de que siempre eran el centro de atención y siempre se hacía lo que ellas decían.

Y hoy ella sería una princesa.

-o- -o- -o-

Algún tiempo después la fiesta ya había comenzado, la música era tocada por un pequeño recital, la mesas estaban decoradas por arreglos florales costosos al igual que todo lo demás, haciéndolo parecer más a una boda que a un cumpleaños pero que le daba una gran personalidad elegante.

Sunset estaba en la entrada recibiendo a los invitados los cuales algunos, no todos, la felicitaban y le decían que era una hermosa princesa, lo cual hacia que su ego se elevara por los cielos ya que si había algo que le gustaba a la peli fuego era ser el centro de atención o al menos eso sentía en ese momento.

Entonces llega una unicornio color naranja oscuro con crin rojiza y ojos dorados acompañado de un pequeño unicornio muy parecido a Sunset pero más chico que ella al menos de tres o cuatro años de edad.

-Felicidades Sunset,- la felicita la unicornio.

-Espera yo te conozco, antes trabajabas con mi mama,- dice Sunset reconociendo a la unicornio.

La unicornio se sorprende, -es increíble que me recuerdes eras muy pequeña. –

-Tengo buena memoria, ¿y qué haces aquí? – le pregunta Sunset ya que no la había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno quise venir a reunirme con tus papas,- dice algo seria pero luego sonríe, -además claro a traerte un lindo regalo – le responde dándole una gran bolsa de regalo.

Sunset no pierde el tiempo y toma la bolsa con su magia, -¡qué bien! – dice alegre.

El pequeño unicornio se asoma detrás de los cascos de su madre y mira con mucha curiosidad el aspecto de Sunset lo cual Sunset nota y además le llama la atención el aspecto de este.

-¿Y el quien es? – pregunta Sunset por el pelaje del potrillo.

-Es cierto no lo alcanzaste a conocer, deja te presento a mi hijo Sunburst – dice la unicornio empujando levemente para acercar un poco más a su hijo, -saluda hijo. –

-¿H-hola eres una princesa? – pregunta inocentemente el potro ya que nota la tiara que usa Sunset lo cual le agrada a la peli fuego.

-Por supuesto que lo soy, bienvenido a mi fiesta,- dice Sunset con una sonrisa, ya que sin saberlo Sunburst se había ganado la simpatía de ella, -y este es mi reino, y por lo tanto te declaro mi caballero,- dice tomando un cuchillo y hace el movimiento de hombro a hombro, -y por lo tanto, tu deber es protegerme. –

-Si princesa, – contesta feliz el potro ya que le emocionaba mucho ser un caballero.

-Supongo que su majestad no tendrá problemas si este caballero se queda con usted para hacerle guardia – le dice la unicornio.

-No hay problema, –

-Entonces si me disculpa – dice retirándose hacia la fiesta.

-Bien mi guardia real tu primera misión es que lleves mi regalo a la mesa de allá, – dice Sunset apuntando hacia la mesa.

-Si princesa – responde el potro tomando el regalo con su boca ya que al parecer no sabía usar su magia. –Amh donhme do bebo primcemsa (a donde lo llevo princesa) – dice el potro con algo de trabajo por hablar con la boca llena y lleva el regalo.

Entonces Sunset vuelve a recibir a los invitados pero en ese momento llega alguien muy especial para ella. La peli fuego no le importa y corre a abrazar a su amiga, la unicornio gris con crin blanco, la cual corre y corresponde el abrazo.

-Sunset feliz cumpleaños – le dice sin soltar el abrazo.

-Si viniste – dice muy feliz la peli fuego.

-Por supuesto que sí, digo después de todo el tiempo que llevamos conociéndonos, crees que no vendría, después de todos estos años de amistad – dice Speech al mismo tiempo que mueve mucho sus cascos.

-Son solo tres meses – dice Sunset con un leve enfado en su voz pero aun así ella estaba muy feliz.

-Sí, tres muy largos meses – dice Speech dramáticamente.

Entonces la potranca gris mira la tiara de Sunset y aspira, y le quita el regalo a sus papas y se inca entregándole el regalo a Sunset, – ten mi ofrenda amada princesa mía, – dice dramáticamente.

-Agradezco su ofrenda – toma el regalo con su magia – y por eso te nombro mi protegida. – dice Sunset con una voz elegante algo exagerada.

-Au, no puedo ser una princesa también, – se queja un poco Speech.

-Que – dice Sunset con cierto enfado en su voz y le propina una mirada gélida.

-Que tal princesita, – dice un poco más bajo.

Pero Sunset sigue con su mirada que podría hacer atemorizar a cualquiera.

-Eh princesa junior – dice aún más bajito, -o consejera tal vez – dice Speech como un susurro.

Sunset seguía con su mirada gélida, -bien consejera está bien. – dice ya al final.

-¡Si! – Grita feliz Speech, -ves papa y tú decías que jamás iba a ser alguien en la vida. – le dice a su papa.

-Yo nunca dije eso, – le contesta su papa serio.

-Si nos disculpa alteza nos adentraremos a la fiesta, – dice la mama de Speech pero se podía ver que estaba muy divertida por la actitud dramática de su hija.

-Por supuesto pueden pasar, – responde Sunset y los padres de Speech se retiran a la fiesta.

Entonces en ese momento regresa el potrillo con Sunset, saluda como un soldado y le dice a la peli fuego – cumplí con mi misión princesa. –

Speech nota el peculiar pelaje del potrillo el cual era bastante parecido al de Sunset solo que en versión potro. Su pelaje era anaranjado casi como el de Sunset pero ligeramente más claro y su crin era naranja fuerte pero también compartirá con otro color un poco más claro, ojos azulados pero casi de la misma tonalidad de la peli fuego y bueno lo único distintivo era que tenía la frente clara al igual que los cascos.

Entonces Speech empieza a ver a Sunburst luego a Sunset luego a Sunburst mirando a ambos como diciendo no hasta que a la peli fuego le molesta esta acción y congela con su magia a Speech para que se deje de mover.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un hermano? – pregunta la potranca gris.

-¿Qué? – se sorprende Sunset y disuelve su hechizo.

-¿Qué si es tu hermano? Es igualito a ti, – dice Speech asiendo señas con sus cascos.

-No –

-Es tu primo –

-No, –

-Es tu hermano pero lo acabas de conocer, –

-¿Qué? No él es hijo de la exsecretaria de mi mama – dice Sunset un poco molesta, no le gusto lo que dijo al último.

-Soy su caballero – dice el pequeño Sunburst.

-¿Tu caballero? No es muy joven para ti – menciona Speech.

-Que no es mi novio, es mi caballero,- contesta Sunset para después golpearse la cara.

-Ya no entendí – dice Speech sujetándose la cabeza, -¿es tu novio o tu caballero?, ¿Qué no son la misma cosa? –

-La princesa me hizo su caballero para que la protegiera. – dice el pequeño unicornio con orgullo.

-¿Cuál princesa? –

-Yo – dice Sunset molesta pero rápidamente se ríe.

Entonces la peli fuego le da un golpe en el hombro a la potra gris y esta empieza a hacer gestos de dolor muy exagerados e incluso se inca.

-Duele, duele, que dolor, que horror, que marrón – dramatiza Speech llevándose un casco a la frente.

-¿Marrón? – pregunta Sunburst confundido.

Sunset se carcajea por las tonterías de su amiga entonces ya le ofrece un casco para ayudarle a levantarle.

La peli fuego se calma y aclara su garganta, -yo la princesa Sunset nombre a Sunburst mi caballero real para que me proteja de los monstruos. – dice Sunset con la voz real de Canterlot.

-Ah ya entendí es tu caballero real, hubieras comenzado por ahí, deberías explicar mejor… Au, – siente otro golpe de Sunset.

\- ¿Por qué marrón? No entiendo – pregunta inocente el potro ya que aún no entendía las palabras locas de Speech.

-No se me ocurrió una palabra que rimara con horror, – dice como si nada la potrilla.

Sunset volvió a reír por las locuras de su amiga. La peli fuego la verdad era muy seria, sin mencionar vanidosa, siempre mostraba una actitud templada ya que sus padres les decía que una señorita debe ser educada y seria. Pero con los únicos que mostraba otra cara era su mejor amiga Speech Violet que por alguna razón ella no le tuvo miedo a ser su amiga y su hermano Feather Shimmer, y hablando del unicornio rojo iba llegado a la fiesta y Sunset enseguida lo noto. No perdió tiempo y fue corriendo directamente a abrazarlo.

-Feather – dice Sunset muy feliz.

-Disculpe princesa ha visto a mi hermana, es como usted pero ella no tiene corona, Au – se queja por un golpe.

La peli fuego se enoja un poco pero aun así no le importa y vuelve a abrazar a su querido hermano, -me alegra mucho que vinieras, – dice muy feliz.

-Jamás me perdería tu fiesta Sunny – dice respondiendo el abrazo para después revolverle un poco la crin y arruinar el peinado de la peli fuego pero no le importa a la pequeña.

Speech da un grito ahogado por ver esto.

-¿Qué sucede? – le pregunta Sunset.

-Arruino tu cabello, – se sorprende Speech.

-¿Y? – responde Sunset con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué sigue con vida? –

-Es mi hermano – responde Sunset.

-Eso significa que también puedo revolotearte la crin – dice Speech esperanzada.

-Ni siquiera lo pienses – le responde Sunset seriamente.

-Au, – se queja Speech.

Se ríe, -tú debes ser Speech, es todo un gusto, mi nombre es Feather Shimmer, - saluda el unicornio rojo con un casco a Speech.

-Speech – responde, -pero eso ya lo sabias, ¿Cómo lo sabias?, ¿acaso eres psíquico? – dice la unicornio gris moviendo sus cascos lentamente.

-Nop soy investigador y Sunset me ha contado mucho de ti. – le contesta Feather.

-Sunset ha hablado de mí – dice con sentimiento y empieza a llorar exageradamente, -Sunset ha hablado de mí, me siento tan querida. – entonces abraza a Sunset cariñosamente mientras la peli fuego pone una expresión de ¿enserio?

-Jajaja eres muy graciosa – dice de buena manera pero entonces pone atención en el potrillo y nota la gran similitud con su hermana, -¿y tú quién eres? – le pregunta.

-Mi nombre es Sunburst y soy el caballero real de la princesa – dice el potro con mucho orgullo.

-Es un placer conocer a un caballero tan valiente, dime, ¿con quién vienes? – le pregunta con cierta duda Feather.

-Con mi mama – responde Sunburst e inmediatamente apuntando donde estaba su mama.

-Wow, ¿Cómo sabías donde estaba? – le pregunta sorprendida Speech.

-Nunca la perdí de vista – le responde el potro naranja.

-Órale esta padre. –

-Disculpe señor, ¿quiere jugar con nosotros? – le pregunta Sunburst.

-¿Yo? – le responde Feather extrañado.

-Sí, yo soy el caballero, Sunset es la princesa y Speech es la payasa; nos falta un monstruo al cual combatir. – responde el potro.

-Si es cierto nos falta un monstruo y… oye yo no soy una payasa – dice Speech un poco molesta por comprender lo que le dijo Sunburst.

-¿No lo eres? – le contesta con una sonrisa, -no llevamos conociendo por tres… TRES largoooos meseees – dice Sunset imitando a su amiga.

-Oye, bueno de hecho lo haces muy bien – responde Speech.

-Gracias. – dice la peli fuego.

-Pero yo no soy una paya que no era tu consejera. – le dice Speech.

-Si eres mi consejera – responde Sunset rodando los ojos.

-Entonces, ¿si quieres jugar con nosotros? – le pregunta Sunburst.

-Claro porque no, - sonríe, -AARG soy un temible dragón oscuro y he venido por su princesa. – dice Feather haciendo su voz más grave.

-No dejare que se lleve a la princesa – responde el potro tomando una cuchara con su boca y apuntándola hacia Feather.

-Si me permite princesa le aconsejo correr por su vida – le dice Speech hablando con un tono elegante y educado.

-Buen consejo mi leal consejera – responde Sunset con un tono similar.

-AAAAAA –

Gritan ambas potrancas y empiezan a correr al igual que Sunburst detrás de ellas porque se asustó por el grito. Mientras Feather empieza a perseguirlas haciendo ruidos y gruñidos como el de un dragón.

Juegan muy divertidos persiguiéndose de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro. Los invitados ven esto con varias expresiones; algunos les parecía bastante divertido verlos jugar; otros, los amargados veían esto como un acto estúpido e inmaduro (si nunca tuvieron infancia), de entre estos el padre de Feather, el cual se dirigía a detener su estúpido juego pero a la pasada escucha algunos invitados decir que les parecía muy agradable que esos hermanos jugaran de tal manera y que se quisieran tanto, así que decidió mejor no interrumpirlos ya que sería meter la pata pero no le agradaba ningún poco verlos así.

La fiesta continuaba al igual que el juego pero Sunset decidió que ya era hora de terminar con el monstruo entonces le dice a Sunburst que distraiga al monstruo e inmediatamente el potro "distrae" al temible dragón. Feather oye esto pero decide seguirles el juego para ver que tienen planeado.

Entonces Sunset y Speech se alejan de Feather mientras que Sunburst lo distrae y la peli fuego empieza a invocar un hechizo.

-Speech acerca tu cuerno al mío – le ordena Sunset a Speech.

-¿Qué? – responde confundida la potra gris.

-Solo hazlo – le dice Sunset y Speech sin más acerca su cuerno tocando el de la peli fuego entonces se activa el hechizo y entre ambos cuernos se empieza a formar un lazo de magia.

-Wow, esto es fabuloso – dice Speech emocionada por el hechizo.

Entonces la peli fuego se aleja de Speech haciendo el lazo mágico más largo y señala hacia Feather, -al ataque – dice para empezar a correr junto a Speech.

Corren a todo galope contra Feather mientras este "luchaba" contra Sunburst entonces las potras enredan sus patas y tumban a Feather fuertemente para después Sunset suelta el lazo del cuerno de Speech y lo usa para amarrar las cuatro patas del pobre unicornio rojo.

Entonces Sunburst se sube encima de Feather gritando, –vencimos al monstruo. –

-¡Si! – gritan las potrillas con emoción.

Feather se sentía humillado pero también se sentía orgulloso. Ese hechizo que uso Sunset era complicado de hacer incluso para unicornios grandes y experimentados. Definitivamente estaba sorprendido por la manera de cómo lo vencieron pero también bastante incómodo.

-Ustedes ganan, ustedes ganan, suéltenme por favor – dice Feather incómodo.

-A claro, voy – responde Sunset y deshace el hechizo.

-Perdiste, perdiste – se burla, -nadie puede vencer al caballero Sunburst – dice el potro muy orgulloso.

-Si claro gracias por salvarnos valieente héroe, hiciste todo el trabajo – dice Sunset con mucho sarcasmo.

-No ustedes también ayudaron además de que eres la princesa más fuerte de todas. – responde el potro inocentemente sin entender el sarcasmo de Sunset.

-Por supuesto que lo soy – responde Sunset arrogante por el alago.

Speech se carcajea porque Sunburst no capto el sarcasmo y por como reacciono Sunset, a lo cual también le contagio la risa a la peli fuego y a Sunburst porque enserio que su risa era pegajosa.

Feather ve esto con una sonrisa pero en eso alcanza a ver como su padre se llevaba a la mama de Sunburst lejos de la fiesta.

-Voy al baño ahorita vengo – le dice Feather a Sunset.

-Ok, vamos a por algo de tomar me estoy muriendo de sed. – dice Sunset.

-Me robaste las palabras – le dice Speech.

-¿A ti? Va a llover – bromea Sunset y los potros empiezan a reír.

Entonces Feather se dirige hacia donde se dirigió su padre con la mama Sunburst. Estos se dirigieron hacia la casa más específico dentro de un cuarto. Entonces Feather acerca su ojera a la puerta para escuchar la conversación.

-¿… quién te invito? – oye la voz de su padre.

-Quien más si no tú esposa. – responde la mama de Sunburst.

-Te dije que no te quería volver a ver por aquí –

-Tenemos que hablar –

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar – le contesta de manera agresiva, -te dije que no podías volver ahora lárgate si no quieres que llame a la guardia y metan a ese potro a la cárcel. –

-Meterías a tu propio hijo a la cárcel. –

Esto cayó le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Feather, ese potro era su hermano.

-No ese potro no es mi hijo – le contesta fríamente.

-Lo es, o ya se te olvido esa noche de pasión pues aquí está el resultado, "Corcel" – le remarca, -ese potro es tu hijo Sunburst. –

-No es mi hijo y más te vale que te largues ahora mismo sino ese potrillo pasara tiempo de calidad con su madre en la cárcel ahora ¡LARGATE! –

Vine porque Sunburst me preguntaba sobre su padre, yo le decía que es alguien que te amo mucho cariño – dice con la voz quebrada, -pero es mejor que nunca…-

Feather no lo pudo soportar y se aleja de ahí para regresar a la fiesta. No lo podía creer, ese potrillo es su hermano así que a un mesero a la pasada le pidió una copa de vino. Él de hecho no tomaba, no es que no le gustara pero él no sentía necesidad de tomar, pero este fue un golpe muy duro, tenía un hermano corrales.

Tomo la copa y se dirigió al jardín a procesar lo que acababa de descubrir. Ese pequeño potrillo es su hermano y la verdad no sabe qué hacer, pero ¿Qué debería hacer? Esa yegua dijo que le dijo a ese pobre potrillo que su padre fue alguien que lo amo mucho pero sabe bien que no.

Su padre solo se preocupaba por él. Feather sabía que solo estaba con su madre por las apariencias, y su madre ¿le debería decir? Con ella la cosa no era muy diferente, solo estaba con él porque es un poni con poder en la ciudad que tiene además bastantes relaciones poderosas.

Cuando Feather les dijo que quería ser investigador, ninguno de los dos lo quiso apoyar porque sería algo que jamás le traería dinero. Así que lo dejaron a su suerte pero no le importo, de hecho eso lo motivo, le dio fuerza para luchar lo que él quería ser y lo logro. Ahora el da clases en la universidad de Manehattan y es investigador de las criaturas mágicas de Equestria, y tal vez no tenga mucho dinero pero tampoco le falta. Y con respecto a Sunset, él sabía que sus papas eran capaces de dejarla sola en la casa cuando la sirvienta no estaba o la niñera no podía ir; él no quería eso para ella, no quería que ella estuviera sola como lo estuvo el, así que siempre que podía se ofrecía a cuidarla pero su padre por el simple hecho de ser ahora un "plebeyo" prefería dejarla sola pero lo lograba convencer diciéndole que así se ahorraría unos bits, enserio por eso.

Ese potrillo, ¿debía o merecía saber eso? Saber que su padre era un malnacido que solo se preocupaba por él.

-o- -o- -o-

-Wow Sunset siempre supe que eras buena con la magia pero esto está a otro nivel, ¿Cómo aprendiste ese hechizo? – le pregunta Speech mientras bebía ponche.

-Mi hermano me regalo un libro de hechizos y lo he estado leyendo. – responde Sunset mientras también bebía ponche.

-Wow, eres muy buena – abre los ojos, -espera, ¿dijiste que estabas leyendo un libro? Va a llover… Au – se queja Speech por un golpe de la peli fuego.

-Oye quien dijo que no me gusta leer – responde Sunset molesta.

-Tu, todos los días…Au –

-Si me gusta leer – responde Sunset pero Speech la mira con una expresión de ¿enserio? – no me gusta que me obliguen a hacerlo. –

-Wow, quisiera ser bueno en la magia como tu pero… yo ni siquiera puedo invocar magia. – menciona triste Sunburst.

-Por supuesto que puedes – le dice Sunset.

Speech se sorprende por esto ya que la peli fuego nunca mostraba afecto o empatía por nadie, bueno además de ella pero no fue algo que se diera de un día para otro, de hecho Sunset siempre mostraba una actitud presumida y vanidosa con todos pero a ella le cayó bien.

-Pero yo no puedo… - dice Sunburst con la voz quebrada pero en eso Sunset toca su cuerno con el suyo y lo hace brillar.

-Piensa en luz – le dice la peli fuego.

-Pero…-

-Solo hazlo – le ordena Sunset.

Entonces Sunburst empieza a pensar en luz, pero no pasa nada pero aun así lo sigue intentando y sigue, y sigue, cuando de repente empieza a parpadear su cuerno pero este no para sino que lo sigue intentándolo, entonces lo logra hacer brillar su cuerno y entonces Sunset aleja su cuerno.

Sunburst no podía creerlo, ver su cuerno brillar, lo hacía sentir muy feliz, era una experiencia como cuando logras andar en bicicleta por ti mismo, simplemente se sentía genial.

-Está brillando, está brillando, esta… - dice Sunburst alegre hasta que su cuerno se apaga lo cual le quita todo el ánimo y se pone triste entonces siente un golpecito en su cuerno.

-Hey no te pongas triste – le dice Sunset.

-P-Pero se apagó – responde Sunburst.

-Brillo ¿no? –

-Si pero… –

-Escúchame – le dice Sunset levantando levemente su hocico para que lo mire a los ojos, -tienes que ser fuerte y no rendirte porque cuando sea princesa necesitare de un caballero valiente y fuerte, ¿Serás valiente y fuerte? – le pregunta.

-Si – responde Sunburst y abraza a Sunset –gracias eres la mejor princesa del mundo. –

-Lo sé – responde Sunset un poco arrogante.

Desde la distancia varios invitados veían esto con asombro por lo que hizo la peli fuego, "tiene una increíble habilidad para la magia" dice uno de los invitados y de entre estos dos unicornios eran los más sorprendidos; Feather y la mama de Sunburst.

La mama de Sunburst sonrío por este acto que hizo Sunset que seguía sin saber sobre que eran hermanos y también muy orgullosa de su pequeño ya que como se mencionó antes hacer magia para un unicornio por primera vez era algo muy importante para esta raza.

En cuanto a Feather enserio que estaba sorprendido porque ese hechizo era uno muy complicado que se usó principalmente en la guerra de las tres razas, este hechizo se usaba para recargar las energías de los unicornios pero para poder hacerlo debías adaptar la magia de unicornio que la proveía al del mismo tipo que del unicornio que la recibía ya que había diferentes clases de magias; rojas, azules, moradas, blancas, doradas entre otras. El unicornio rojo sí que se dio cuenta que su hermana tenia talento para la magia.

-Sunburst –

-Mami – responde Sunburst feliz yendo con su madre y dándole un abrazo, -¿viste lo que hice? –

-Por supuesto que si cariño – respondiendo el abrazo, -es hora de irnos. –

-Claro, ya me tengo que ir princesa, prometo que seré más fuerte. – le dice Sunburst.

-Más te vale – le dice Sunset con una sonrisa.

-Adiós payasa me la pase muy divertido contigo. – le dice el potro a Speech.

-Yo también caballero Sunburst. – le dice Speech con una sonrisa.

Entonces Feather se acerca y se inca para estar un poco más a la altura del potro, -fue un placer conocerte Sunburst esto seguro que podrás lograr lo que te propongas. – le dice con una extraña seriedad.

-Gracias Dragón Oscuro – responde Sunburst.

-Con su permiso majestad – dice la mama de Sunburst, se despiden una última vez y se van.

El unicornio ve a su hermano irse y se pregunta, ¿debería saber?

Sunset nota la mirada de su hermano, -¿te pasa algo? – le pregunta.

-¿Algo de qué? – responde Feather disimulando sus problemas internos.

-Nada – responde Sunset decidiendo que no era importante.

-Ay ya lo extraño – dice Speech abrazando a Sunset con un casco mientras se quita una lágrima.

-Lo conociste por cuatro horas – le dice Sunset.

-Si CUATRO muy largas horas, extrañare su inocencia y cabellos – luego voltea a ver a la peli fuego, -Na para melenas locas te tengo a ti... Au – se queja por un golpea de Sunset pero continua, -no olvidare lo último que me dijo payasa… hijo de su madre. –

Sunset se ríe por las locuras de su amiga.

-o- -o- -o-

Tiempo después la fiesta había terminado y la mayoría de los invitados se habían ido de la fiesta. Sunset está viendo sus regalos mientras sus padres dirigían a los meseros para que limpiaran y recogieran todo. Aún quedaba un pequeño grupo de ponis que rodeaban a un viejo poni azul con barba, el cual platicaba con Feather.

-Entonces, dime muchacho, ¿Qué has hecho? – pregunta el viejo unicornio.

-Ahora trabajo en una investigación enfocada en los Fénix. – responde el unicornio rojo.

-¿Los Fénix? – Responde despectivo, -esas criaturas son un peligro, si pudiera me encargaría de eliminarlos de la faz de la tierra. – dice el viejo poni con tono arrogante.

A Feather le molesto la forma de hablar de ese poni pero no perdió el control, -yo pienso que los Fénix son criaturas excepcionales por eso escribo un libro sobre ellos. –

-¿Una guía para eliminarlos? –

-No una guía para explicar porque hay que protegerlas en vez de atacarlas, – responde Feather.

El poni viejo se ríe, -tonterías de un potrillo que aún cree en cuentos de hadas poni. – Se burla y los demás ponis se ríen, -si me disculpa creo que ya tuve suficiente de palabrerías de un fracasado. – dice para después retirarse seguido de los demás.

Su papa vio todo, vio como le hablaban pero no movió ningún musculo, de hecho le parecía gratificante que le digieran que no era nada.

Sunset se dio cuenta de lo tenso del momento así que para cambiar de tema le hizo una pregunta a su padre, -¿papa cuál va a ser mi regalo? –

-¿Qué? – Lo toma con la guardia baja, -fue la fiesta – responde.

-Pero el papa de mi compañera le dio un regalo además de la fiesta – le dice Sunset mientras hace círculos en el suelo con su casco.

-Sí que agradable detalle – le responde no queriendo cambiar de opinión.

-¿Y si dejas a Sunset quedarse conmigo en las vacaciones? – le dice Feather.

-Contigo – ríe, -¿Por qué la dejaría si vivimos en la misma cuidad? – le pregunta despectivamente.

-Compre una cabaña cerca del lugar donde los Fénix emigran, para aprender más sobre ellas, Sunset me puede acompañar a verlas. – le dice Feather.

A Sunset le encantó la idea de Feather, disfrutaba mucho pasar tiempo con su hermano así que la peli fuego le hizo ojos de cachorrito para convencer a su padre.

Pero esto no tenía ningún efecto en su padre, a él no le importaba y no quería dejarla quedarse con su hermano. –No. –

-¿Por qué? – pregunta Sunset.

-Haz estado con calificaciones bastante bajas, esas vacaciones la aprovecharas para ir a cursos de recuperación. – le dice mostrando su carta.

Esto devasto a Sunset y Feather de inmediato lo noto, -¿Y si Sunny mejora su promedio? – le pregunta.

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Si Sunny saca mejores calificaciones en el siguiente bloque, ¿la dejaras ir? –

El papa ríe, -si Sunset saca 10 en todas las materias del siguiente bloque, la dejare ir. – dice sabiendo que Sunset nunca había sacado tan altas calificaciones.

-Lo hare – le dice Sunset determinada.

-¿Qué? – se sorprende por la contestación de su hija.

-Sacare 10 en cada materia. – responde Sunset con seguridad.

A esto le hizo gracia a su padre, –Si logras sacar diez en cada materia te dejare ir, pero si no iras a los cursos intensivos todo el día. – dice muy arrogante. –Trato hecho,- dijo extendiendo su casco.

-Trato hecho-

* * *

 **Que pacho aqui esta la segunda parte, gracias por leer y apoyar esta historia y una disculpa por la inmensa tardanza.**

 **Cualquier consejo, comentario o critica es bienvenido.**

 **sin más adiós.**


End file.
